


NiGHTS: Broken Shore [WORKING TITLE]

by Entomolojest



Series: NiGHTS: Broken Shore Main Story/Oneshots [1]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Chapters with aforementioned warning tags will have cws in the notes, Gore, Multichapter, Nightmaren, Nightopia, Violence, Wizeman being awful, visitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entomolojest/pseuds/Entomolojest
Summary: After Wizeman the Wicked's second defeat, NiGHTS, Owl and Visitors alike enjoyed a long reprieve.Ten years later, Visitors have stopped showing up at the Dream Gate. At first the lull was normal, but then visits ceased altogether.NiGHTS faces the oncoming storm ofWizeman's attack as an ancient enemy stirs.
Series: NiGHTS: Broken Shore Main Story/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655698
Kudos: 7





	NiGHTS: Broken Shore [WORKING TITLE]

"Hoo, and done!" Owl said. 

Soft talons smoothed the last of the soil in the flower bed. The Dream Gate was returned to its previous glamor and then some, with floral archways, benches and waves of peonies, hostas, blazing stars and moonbeams of every hue. Colored stones were carefully arranged in the walk, painted by NiGHTS and Visitors from across the globe. Owl took to the air to examine his work, and puffed his bulbous chest with pride. The fountain gurgled playfully as an Octopaw, and the dapple shade from the forest brought the square to life. 

An old bird could cry at such a sight. Not a scrap of Wizeman's destruction could be found, every nook and cranny lovingly patched. Owl teleported into a heady updaft and let his wings do the work, smiling through half lidded eyes as he circled the Dream Gate. It was serene, gentle; the perfect sanctuary for Visitors. 

But there weren't any Visitors. 

Owl blinked in and out of reality to settle on an archway, shuffling his talons as not to crush the forget-me-nots. 

"NiGHTS," Owl began. "Where is that little rascal?" 

The wind picked up and ruffled his feathers. Curled petals skittered across the stones, and settled into quiet. A light fog had rolled over the garden and hoarded the lamplight. Owl sighed, and felt a pit squirm in his gizzard. 

"NiGHTS, I know you're worried, but please, come rest." Owl said, near whispered, into the breeze. Deep down he knew NiGHTS was listening-- their hearing was practically omniscient, though that didn't stop them from ignoring Owl. 

"NiGHTS?" 

It began to drizzle. Owl leapt into the air with a "Hoo!": It never rained in the Dream Gate. Thunder grumbled in the distance, like the crashing waves of the Dark Ocean. Owl counted the seconds. One, two… Lightening clapped, and in its wake came the downpour. The flower beds sagged and flooded, the stones slicked and dark; one of the banners tore itself from its rig and flew into the trees.

Wind whipped and ripped at Owl's feathers, tossing him about. He cried out for NiGHTS, teleporting in small bursts towards the forest, where his little cottage sat under a rock face. The tumultuous weather turned the quick flight into a trek as he ducked and careened between branches and foliage. He squinted, his body buffeted by the rain like daggers. 

His cottage swayed dangerously, and panels had already begun to fling into the sky. Owl watched as his favorite rocking perch was dashed against a boulder. The debris bounced, and before he could bank, clipped his right wing. Lightning struck and he crashed into the mud, tumbling head over tail. His wing cracked and twisted at an awkward angle as he tried to reorient himself. He hopped onto his feet, bruised, and felt a warm trickle down his flank. Blood, rain and muck clumped his feathers. Owl's heart drummed. He couldn't teleport like this, prone on the forest floor. The trees looked a lot more sinister down there, like teeth gnawing the sky. 

Owl pressed himself against the ground, finding comfort in its purchase, kneading the grass between his toes. Thunder shook the Dream Gate violently, and his cottage collapsed in a sad, wet heapt, muffled by the rain. There was no grand exit, no bang or blast to remember, only a  _ thump _ . Owl shut his eyes. 

"NiGHTS? NiGHTS!" he cried, terrified of his own desperation. 

There was laughter. A throaty giggle, grating as a poorly tuned radio. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jolted, screeching as he fell, fell back--

NiGHTS laughed and caught Owl before he fell off his perch. 

"Had a quick nap while I was doing all the work, huh old man?" NiGHTS teased. They covered their grin poorly with a dirty shovel. 

Owl's eyes were pinpricks. He flexed his wing and found it spry as ever. He was dry, safe and, turning his head round, could see that his cottage was too. The Dream Gate was still a pale reminder of Wizeman the Wicked's destruction, but NiGHTs had dug the holes for the flower beds. Owl was speechless: he could've sworn they just finished. 

NiGHTS's face fell. They hugged themself, giving Owl space. He was staring at the Dark Ocean. 

"Owl, is everything alright?" 

NiGHTS followed his silent gaze. They gasped and rocketed back, dropping their shovel. 

A storm was brewing over the Dark Ocean as tall waves encroached the shore. Thunderheads snapped, and lances of electricity smiled in the dark. 


End file.
